Rumors Suck
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Its about a rumor and how much damage it does...uh,horrible at summaries on one-shots. I feel like, you can't write a summary to a one-shot without giving too much away.


Rumors in highschool and life after and before piss me off. I was listening to Don't Matter by Akon and since my other story Finally Yours would have way too much drama and the Fuck fans need some more love. Am I right? I should like promise to have ore stories in the Finn/Puck section just for you all. Anyway, I'm going off on...I don't even know.

Pairing: Finn/Puck, Puck/Santana

AN: I'm changing it so that Rachel cheated on Finn with Jesse so Puck's not such a bad guy and it works better if it happens during the first season. Or, something.

Disclaimer: I rent the rights of Glee in order to write stories but then I am forced to give them back...I don't own Glee.

It wasn't until after Puck got back from Juvie that they got together. He had gone over to check on his ex-friend knowing how bad he must've taken it. He would've visited but he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of Quinn going there. So he didn't but he was the first one at Puck's door when the guy was out. Puck had told him all about it, including the bad because they were bros and bros told each other everything.

So, Finn had bought him dinner, feeling bad for the guy, more because he laughed in his face then the fact his waffles got stolen and he was scared in there. It was a normal day, well ,it was like when they were friends before the baby drama. Then they went back to Puck's house, since Puck's mom and sister would be gone for the night.

The night was full of video games, alcohol and mumbles of love. It wasn't like they hadn't admitted they're love before. The only difference? Well, it might be the fact they were muttering love before they had a sip of alcohol, that come morning they'd remember it. And they did, and they woke up a tangled mess in each other. It wasn't bad, it was good. Real good, it was safe and comfortable. It's just...well, each boy expected a major freak out from the other.

Puck pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, Finn leaning against the headboard. No noises, no movements, no thoughts, no breathing. Then Puck tilted his head to look at Finn and they let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding as they went over the details of the night before. Neither boy freaked out as Finn pointed out when it actually started they didn't have any alcohol. That kiss was in their right – well, maybe not right but sober – mind.

That was three months ago and they've been dating since, secretly of course, though everyone knew Puck was dating. Everyone who asked for sex, didn't get it because he wasn't going to cheat on Finn. The best part was that Finn did put out, not always but a lot. Or a good amount considering Puck dated Santana.

A week, it was a vacation week, and Finn had been gone. He had gone out of state with Burt and his mom and Kurt. Everyone knew and Puck didn't seem to thrilled when Finn told him. So Finn had smirked at him and crawled on top of him in the best way possible.

"I'll still be here when I get back." He purred kissing Puck's lips, who kissed back. Best night ever. Finn came back and that night had been the best welcome back party ever.

"I won't be there Monday." Puck muttered into the kiss, people walking by not noticing exactly who it was, or too drunk out of their mind to care that Finn was on top of Puck and they were making out.

"I'll come by tomorrow night then?" Puck had laughed as Finn ducked his head back down, letting their lips collide.

"That's cool. You don't have to though."

"Hey, what kind of party would it be if I don't get to enjoy you." Puck wasn't shocked, considering Finn's slipped a lot out of his little virgin shell ever since he started seeing Puck. Technically it was two weeks later, Puck just felt better saying since, Finn would scold him and say two weeks.

"Good, I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah."

School came and Finn had told Coach Beiste that Puck was sick. There was laughs of how he was hungover and it was because of last night. Then there were rumors about how Puck's finally started sleeping around again, with Santana. Finn had his head in his locker when he heard the guys talking about Santana, and Puck's little off track dating thing.

3 out of 3, he was so done with love in Ohio. Quinn, Rachel and now Puck. For the first three months he started to think it was only the girls but apparently it's all of fucking Ohio. He ignored the jumps as his locker slammed shut and he stalked out of the locker room. Sam and Artie catching up.

"Hey, man, you alright?" He pretty sure his clenched fists gave away the fact he wasn't okay.

"Fine." He growled out, eyes ahead. He wasn't go to Puck's tonight he was going to think somethings through first. How long had this actually been going on? Has Puck been fucking(hehe, yes, sorry) with someone else all this time?

He's pretty sure that at school he was set with hurting someone, he's not sure how that meant his head would be stuffed in his pillow crying. Sure, he could claim it on the now busted wall and his bloody knuckles but he's pretty sure he's just done with it. He's so mad and upset and it hurts every time Puck's name flashes on the screen of his phone.

After the thirteenth time it rang with Puck's name he shut it off and tossed it onto Kurt's bed. He stared at the ceiling wiping furiously at his eyes. He heard the door shut and knew someone would've gotten a call because he punched Jacob in the face. Probably from Jacob's mom but Finn just couldn't care. The asshole shouldn't get in his face and ask if Puck's 'girlfriend' knew he was sleeping around again, if Puck's girlfriend was a slut like Santana.

"Finn?" His mom stood at the bottom of the stairs and she had that tone that made him realized the school probably called. He looked to her and her face softened. "Oh, baby, what happened?" She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"Nothing."

"Honey, nothing made you cry? Come on, what's wrong?" He just pushed himself up slightly.

"I don't know, I don't really want to talk about it." She hugged him.

"Alright, just know I'm here." She stayed. "I heard you punched Jacob in the face."

"Needs to learn to stay out of other people's business." He said. "You can take my phone. I'll gladly hand it over." He pointed to Kurt's bed.

"Okay, well, just..." she couldn't yell at him when he was hurt so she grabbed the phone. "Kurt's coming by for dinner soon." He nodded and watched her leave before curling onto his side and falling asleep. When he woke up he heard Kurt talking upstairs and found his way up the stairs to get ready.

"Hey."

"Hi, Finn." Kurt smiled. "Why is puck calling everyone in a worried panic asking about you?" Finn sat down with a shrug.

"don't know, don't care." It was true, right now he could care less if Puck came barging through that door and cried on his knees begging for Finn. Finn was to good for Puck anyway. That's his new point of view on this whole situation. Kurt sensing the obvious anger changed the subject.

"Heard you punched Jacob in the face?" Or, he attempted to anyway.

"Yep, kid should mind his own damn business." Finn's jaw had clenched as his mother set out the food. Well, he'd eat and it'd be all cool come morning. Right? Maybe, probably not.

Finn had gotten to school early, knowing Puck never would unless they had practice. He was wrong. Puck was walking around and when he saw Finn he came running up to him.

"Where were you last night? I called your phone all night."

"Oh, really, all night." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"Um, I don't know. Puck, do you know that word travels around this school real fast?"

"Wait..." He looked around. "Did someone find out about us? Are you okay?"

"No, nobody knows about us. Because there is no us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been here two days, everyone was talking about how your girlfriend must be like Santana because, oh, that's right, you slept with her." Puck looked at him confused.

"And? You slept with Santan too."

"Not while I was dating you." Finn walked away. Kids were starting to pile into the school.

"Hey, hey, wait. I didn't...I wouldn't. You know that!"

"You did, Puck!" He said, their voices getting a little higher than actually necessary. "Last week when I was gone and, like always, I was the last to know."

"Finn, I swear I didn't!" People glanced at them.

"You're such a liar. You can't go a week without anything, can you?"

"I did, Finn I promise! I can't believe you believe that shit. Of all people!"

"It's not like it's that hard to believe!"

"So, you know I've changed you've seen it."

"Really, because what Puck?"

"Because of you! I haven't done anything bad, and you know it." More kids were inside now and a few kids were looking, thinking fist might go flying at any second. Finn just shook his head. "what do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing, you can't Puck. I want to believe you but I...I don't know..." Finn's face had fallen and he had lowered his voice to match Puck's.

"I'll do it, right now, whatever, you have to believe me."

"No, I don't...you slept with Quinn what's to say you didn't sleep with Santana, I don't even know if you're capable of love. All you ever talk about is sex, sex, sex unless you're having sex then it's love, love, love. You don't show it though." Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I should believe you or everyone else." Puck reached out to grab his hands but he drew them back.

"People are gonna talk shit, babe, they're going to start rumors, try to break couples apart but that's just because people are sick. I promise you right here, I love you and I didn't sleep with Santana." Finn made a face, his lips frowning. "All I need is you to believe me because trust me we can tell them fuck you together a lot better than we can alone."

"I don't..." Puck looked at the amount of kids watching and walking by. He pushed Finn into the lockers and got a lot more attention before connecting their lips. Finn gasping before slowly falling into the kiss and kissing back. Puck pulled away.

"I love you! I promise I didn't sleep with Santana or anyone while we were together." Finn nodded.

"Okay, I believe you, I'm sorry."

"Rumors suck. We're so getting slushied today." Finn laughed lightly, pushing him.

"It's your fault."

Excuse me while I hide in a corner because my fans of Finally Yours are going to kill me. Which I totally give you permission but I don't want to die. This just popped into my head. Moral of the story? Don't tell rumors? Don't belie rumors? Somewhere along those lines.

I got pelted with hail today, um, owie. It's all good though. Anyway if there's no school tomorrow I may update a lot.


End file.
